The present invention relates generally to the field of nanowire type semiconductor devices, and more particularly to nanowire type semiconductor devices with a “release layer” (that is, a layer that underlies and supports a nanowire when the nanowire structure is first formed, but is then removed so that the nanowire is suspended without any material underlying and supporting the nanowire's suspended sections). It is known to make semiconductor devices that include nanowire portions. For example, some transistors use nanowire to form the gate portion of the transistor. The “release” of nanowire devices is a key step in the fabrication process. More specifically, “releasing” a nanowire in a nanowire type semiconductor device refers to a fabrication process where a nanowire is initially formed on the top surface of another layer (that is, the “release layer;” and (ii) the release layer, or at least a portion of the release layer, is removed (or released) from underneath the nanowire (without removing the nanowire); and (iii) as a result, the nanowire is suspended over the area where the release layer used to be.
It is known to use “III-V compounds” as semiconductor material in semiconductor devices. Exemplary, and most commonly used III-V semiconductor materials include, but are not limited to, gallium arsenide (GaAs), indium phosphide (InP) and indium gallium arsenide (InGaAs). Any other binary, ternary or other combination of III-V semiconductors can be used.